


Taka and Haiji's Adventures at Subway

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bread Sex, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack, Crack Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, i am begging you do not read this, please its awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taka has a new (pretty hot) neighbor. What will happen when they try to get to know each other?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Towa Haiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Taka and Haiji's Adventures at Subway

**Author's Note:**

> 10 different people collaborated on an instagram group chat to bring you this monstrosity. Read at your own risk.

Ishimaru was so excited to attend Hope's Peak, he hardly realized when he got a new neighbor until he knocked on his door, Taka ran his fingers through his dark Violet hair as he opened the door, to see a tall handsome man with a broken arm stand before him. His voice was deep and smooth as he spoke

"... Do you understand? " 

Taka only caught the last bit of his sentence

"W.. What? I'm sorry I zoned out, my name is kiyotaka ishimaru! " He held out his hand, 

  
  


".. I said by law I have to tell you I'm a convicted sex offender sir... " He said sheepishly, a small blush dancing on his pale cheeks

‘Oh my’ ishimaru thiught to himself ‘ i probably shouldn’t be talking to him, or finding him so cute’ he shook the thought out of his head ‘ no now is no time for love ‘ 

He puffed up his chest “ understood sir, there is a paper I am supposed to sign correct” ‘ his blushing face is so handsome ‘

His blushing face oh so handsome 

He was told to sign the paper and so he did

Haiji smiled "it's a funny story to why I was convicted actually" He looked up and met takas eyes, 

"Maybe.. If you're free later I could tell you? "

Taka looked away

"... I... I don't know... It's against my morals to talk to secx offenders.. "

His heart sunk into his stomach “ but but there’s so much more then time to that, like I have a crippled sister and work part time at subway” stupid government making him share his past like that “ please, i don’t have any friends I’m so lonely”

“Really? Subway?” Taka blinked. “I’m actually... gluten free...”

“Oh, we have gluten free bread!” Haiji exclaims.

“I’m also vegan,” Taka continues. “Eating meat is against my moral code.”

“How about eating ass?” the other man gave him a sly grin, then immediately said, “Oh god, I’m sorry, I just... tried to make a joke to loosen the tension...” shoot, Taka would never want to hang out with him now!

Taka let out a small uncomfortable giggle ".. No.. " 

He rubbed his arm "I suppose I could accompany you to subway" Taka then followed with a joke

"Maybe I'll eat " Ass" With you" 

He cringed

“ oh,” this was awkward he rubbed the back of his soft hair “ I actually just ate, so I probably shouldn’t have a yoga mat sandwich just yet”

No! He can’t get out of this that easily “ we have cookies, cookies that go to Diabetes research, charity cookies, that also taste good”

“Alright, subway then. Tomorrow? For lunch?” Taka decided.

“Sounds good!” Haiji smiled. “Thank you, Taka. This means a lot... my whole life has been ruined since the sex offender thing. Maybe... it can turn around now. 😳”

TIME SKIP

Taka woke up that morning happy... then he remembered his subway “date” with Haiji.

Takas father walked into his bedroom, "what is on your schedule today ishimaru? " He asked looking down at his son

"I... " He hesitated

"I am going to patrol downtown there's is a sex offender next door who I need to make sure stays away from children" Taka said blushing thinking about his new neighbor

“Good work, son!” his dad encouraged. “I believe in you!”

God, Taka felt so guilty... but also... turned on? Why was lying turning him on? This shouldn’t be happening! He was the ultimate moral compass!

But still, his pp was super hard…

There was no time to be horny sadly, plus it wasn’t a very moral thing to be. He cursed his penis for what it had done to him. He got out of bed and looked in the mirror holy Hanna it was HUGE 

His huge throbbing cock twitched, he groaned a little bit and pulled his shirt over his erection, he heard a knock that the door 

"Hey taka? Are you ready? " 

Taka gasped 

He could let haiji see his huge monster cock!!!

“ uhh, one moment!” He said panicked he went to his closet to grab a long sweat shirt to cover up his willy, “ hey wait a second how do you know my name?” He never told him that

“Umm... uh...” Haiji doesn’t want to admit he stalked him on Facebook. “I just guessed!”

“Oh, okay!” Taka says.

take put on a long sweatshirt with mlp on it- wait since when does he have one of those? it doesn’t matter, he opened the door and looked at haiji in all his broken armed and sex offendered glory.

meanwhile, haiji was panicking. how did taka manage to find the sweatshirt haiji had lost when he lost broke in to taka’s apartment??

Taka smiled, "... So.. Tell me about yourself! " He hummed as they walked down the street to the subway, "there isn't much to me really.. " He lied. Feeling his penis twitch

“I’m sure that’s not true!” he says.

“Well.... you’re right. I have a deep dark secret...” he swallows hard. “I support the second amendment.”

haiji looked at taka and raised an eyebrow.

“didn’t peg you for the type to think guns are okay.”

taka blushed.

“i know... it’s why it’s a dark secret.”

haiji sighed deeply

“listen, taka. it’s not really a secret, i saw the bumper sticker.”

taka gasped loudly.

“respect my rights to own a gun and i’ll respect the right to kick your face in.”

haiji said. taka couldn’t believe this. all this time he tried to hide it, for naught…

Haiji yawned "we're hereeee" He opened the door for the still stunned taka, 

Taka noticed that the restaurant was empty, he felt himself start to sweat, maybe he should have told him that he carried when he actually didn't like poopy pants Republican Bennett, ".. Where is everyone else? " He asked

Taka cries so goddamn hard. He can’t take this anymore. He takes his concealed carried gun out of his concealed carried holster and points it at Haiji. “I know what I have to do!” he sobs. “But I don’t have the strength to do it!”

Haiji moaned, "don't shoot me you're so sexy" He kissed taka on the lips softly

Taka tried to resist, but Haiji’s ubersexy musk was irresistible. He succumbed to the temptation, lips messily mashing with Haiji’s in a fight for dominance. Taka won over, Haiji letting out a soft moan as his 6 feet long tongue slithered down his throat. “Kiyotaka..!” Haiji groaned. Taka’s hand slid around Haiji’s lower back, grabbing a handful of pedophilic ass. “... That’s Mr. Infomaru to you...” Taka scolded, pulling away to slap Haiji across the face with his tongue. Haiji cried out, falling to his knees. “That was so sexy of you!” The man said.

Taka winked with both eyes and picked up haiji, taking him behind the counter and into the kitchen, he threw him onto the counter and told him to get undressed, haiji did so and felt the cool air brush up against his skin, taka pulled out three loafs of bread and told haiji to close his eyes, but as he did so towa felt singular slices being placed on his naked body, along with the saliva from takas long tongue... Haiji moaned, as Kiyotaka looked back at his masterpiece he whispered in haijis ear "you're my slutty sandwich" Then smacked his bread covered ass

Haiji felt Taka’s snake-like mouth limb enter his hearing canal, wetting the entrance. “O-Oh dear.!” He cried out in pleasure. Meanwhile, Taka was preparing the Final Loaf ™️. Haiji writhed around as soon as he felt something smooth and cold touch his skin- butter. “... Is this..?” Taka smirked. “Ohhhhh yeah... Fresh Mondo butter...” Haiji let out a whimper of joy, his favorite! Taka began spreading the Mondo butter all over Haiji’s body, slowly down his thighs, in between his fingers, the tips of his toes... The cold sensations sent shivers down Haiji’s spine. Soon, the butter was being spread in his hole. “M-Mr Infomaru!” He choked out. Taka shushed him with a stern “Shhh” as he rammed the Final Loaf ™️ all the way inside Haiji’s rectum.

Haiji felt his asshole tighten; smashing the bed placed in him. He looked at Taka, "please Mr Infomaru... Butter me up like the slutty sandwich I am.. " He arched his ass up as taka smirked, shoving another full loaf inside of him and putting his Garfield ™ cock ring in haijis huge throbbing juicy cock so he couldn't cum when he had all this bread and butter deep in his boy pussy

A loud ringing runs through the subway, interrupting Haijis moans. A gruff voice resonate through the store,

“Taka? You in here bro?”

At the sound Taka quickly pulls out and holds his finger to Haijis lips to silence him.

“It’s Mondo.” He whispers to his partner, rushing to clothe himself and walk to the front of the store, “Stay here.” He mumbles to Haiji as he turns away

“Mondo! I forgot we would be meeting today.” Taka grins, avoiding his friends gaze. Mondo could never knew he had fucked his neighbor, who was probably 30 years older than him. He would be so disappointed.

“Really? It’s not like you to forget that kinda stuff.” Mondo grunts, sitting down at a table, “Innit kinda weird that there’s no employees here? And why did you come from the back?”

“Oh, just checking up to see where everyone was! It is quite strange how nobody is here.” Taka fibs, his gut wrenching from the lack of moral upstanding.

“Oh, alright.” Mondo accepts the lie easily, “So how you been bro? I’ve missed you since you moved out.” He smiles, a little flirtatiously

Suddenly, Mondos eyes widen and Taka feels arms wrap around his waist, “Dont get too cocky there, kid.” Haiji spits from behind Taka, “He’s mine.”

Mondo blushed "b.. Bro... I.. " Taka leaned into a hug as mondo leaned in for a kiss. They ended up against the wall in a intense make out session and taka had forgotten all about the sex offender in the kitchen, Mondo was so much more kind with takas body, it oozed a sensual feel that him and haiji didn't have. He gave himself up to mondo and they smashed epically right there.

Haiji watched and cried so goddamn hard, he wanted a little twink boy to dick him down and break his bones like a glow stick.

Taka and mondo went home together, the mixture of their bodies confirming their love, haiji followed, a loaf of bread still in his ass

Taka continued to lovelessly please haiji until he died because he forgot that he was deathly allergic to bread and his body has a year long allergic reaction that killed him

Taka then finally came out to his real lover (mondo) about his intense BDSM life

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
